


Gobaith, cariad a bywyd

by Ggunsailor



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: "Well, we can replenish your mana."Her eyebrows go up. "We can?""Yeah, but, uh," I'm now bright red and stammering. Good god, here I am acting like a teenager in front of the woman who fucked me with a magic phallus. What am I, sixteen?More of ashforge's Alter Mordred Universe.





	Gobaith, cariad a bywyd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashforge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Castle Upon Camlann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832143) by [ashforge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge). 

> Well, here's some more!

I pace back and forth, trying not to be worried. But I can't help but be worried. 

Melehan, only a few weeks old and asleep in my arms, curls up closer to me. I smile down at her despite the sour taste of anxiety in my mouth. She's one of the sweetest babies in the world and already has most of the base wrapped around her little pudgy fingers. It's quite a thing to see her being held by people like Heracles and Cu Chulainn and the two arguing over her ("You've held her long enough, it's my turn!" "Silence, hound!").

But that is the furthest thought from my mind. A group of Servants, including my husband went to check on a disturbance near the town and haven't checked in.

Carmilla and Mash are watching me from where I pace. Then the vampiress speaks.

"Master, you'll wear yourself out."

I look up. "What? Oh, uh, sorry. I just...they should have checked in by now shouldn't they?"

Mash nods. "Yes, but perhaps they have had some communication problems. Usually though, that doesn't mean that they're in trouble."

I nod, but there's a part of me still nervous. Mordred hasn't had much of a chance to fight. I'm the only one who knows of her fighting prowess and yet here, it is different than a medieval battlefield.

Any further thoughts are dashed from my mind as there's a noise outside. We three turn to see the group reappearing on the platform. My heart leaps at the sight of familiar black horns...

Then it sinks as I now see that my king is leaning heavily on her father. She looks pale and weak.

I quickly hand off my child to Mash and race over to her. Now I see a bit of blood trickling down her side.

She looks up as I run up. "Ritsuka," she murmurs softly. 

"What happened?" I gasp, grasping her face gently in my hands.

Arturia speaks. "There was a Berserker attacking a school. We managed to drive them off but your husband here," she motions to Mordred "killed them with one blow."

I can feel her mana draining a little but steadily. I know what needs to be done. 

But I haven't, ah, _explained _to my king how that works here. We haven't had much time to really be alone.

I go next to her and put an arm around my shoulder. "Arturia, help me get her to my room."

Between the two of us, we manage to get her there without further incidents. Florence follows with some bandages. But I tell her and Arturia that I can handle it from here. 

As the door closes I carefully sit Mordred on the edge of the bed. "Anything else hurting?"

She shakes her head. I then help unbuckle her armor, carefully placing it to the side. Da Vinci could probably repair it.

Thankfully the wound doesn't look too bad. I lift her tunic up over her head.

The sight of her muscled form makes me pause for a moment. I think back to when I dressed her hand the first night we made love. Heat rises in my cheeks as I remember how I rode her fingers...

"My love?" Her voice breaks me from my memory. 

"Sorry, just thinking." I clean the wound and gently wrap the bandage around her torso. 

"There. That should do it," I say.

Mordred smiles tiredly at me. "Thank you." She takes my hand and kisses it. "I'm lucky to have such an attentive nurse."

I swallow. Those eyes have a way to undo me.

"Are you, ahem, still drained?"

"Mmm, a little."

Oh, boy. Now comes the awkward part.

"Well, we can replenish your mana."

Her eyebrows go up. "We can?"

"Yeah, but, uh," I'm now bright red and stammering. Good god, here I am acting like a teenager in front of the woman who fucked me with a magic phallus. What am I, sixteen?

"But what?"

"We have to...we have to...have sex."

Now _she's_ blushing. "What?"

"It's an excellent way to replenish your mana and mine as well." I start babbling. "But we don't have to. I can just ask Merlin to give you a potion and we--!"

A calloused finger presses against my lips, silencing my tirade. She's studying me, the same way she did when I first appeared in her court.

Then she asks softly "Do you do it with all the Servants?" I can hear a small hint of jealousy in her voice.

I shake my head. "No. It's been--I've only--just you."

For a moment she's quiet.

Then I yelp as she pulls me onto her lap. Her eyes have turned into that gorgeous shade of gold, and there's a hunger in them.

I then remember that we haven't really been intimate with each other since she arrived in Chaldea, and after Melehan was born. 

My body suddenly aches for hers, remembering how it felt to have her make love to me, how it felt to surrender myself to her touch. And how I could make her come again and again.

"How long will it take?" She asks, her voice now rough and gravelly. 

"...as long as it needs to."

She gives me a quick feral grin. 

And before I can say anything else, she's kissing me deeply, drawing me into her. I moan, wrapping her arms around her neck. Oh, how I've missed her touch!

The kiss distracts me enough that I don't even realize that she's trying to unbutton my blouse and having trouble with it.

"How in blazes do I get this off?!" She groans, fingers fumbling.

I can't help but giggle. "Sorry."

She growls and with a yank tears it open, buttons flying.

"Hey!" I protest but then moan as her hands are now on my breasts, rubbing and pinching them. I arch into her hands, moaning as her fingers leave bruises.

She removes my bra a little more delicately and then she's suckling at them. I gasp, grabbing her horns and using them as leverage to bring her closer.

"My fox," she rumbles against my flesh, nipping at it.

"My king," I moan, now wanting desperately for her to get the rest of my clothes off.

She seems to understand for she now reaches for my skirt, pulling it down along with my underwear and stockings. I kick them away and then push her down onto the bed. 

I kiss her again and again as I try to remove her trousers. She laughs against my mouth as she help me slide them down her legs. "Impatient, are we?" She teases.

"Yes," I whimper.

Without any other preamble, I grab her left leg and pull it over my hip. Then I slide forward carefully...

The minute our wet pussies touch each other, both of us cry out. I hunch my shoulder and start to roll my hips, grinding against her. She grunts and bites down on her fist, a little bit of blood trickling down her knuckles. 

"Mordred, Mordred, Mordred," I moan, grinding harder. She grunts again, raking a hand down my back; I cry out, not caring that people could possibly hear me.

Her hands--her rough, glorious hands--reach up to seize my breasts and I throw my head back, spilling my long hair over my back and her thighs as I arch my spine and make love to her with all I have.

I can hear her voice as she grunts and snarls and gasps and moans. Mana is flowing through both of us now.

But I grind harder and harder, getting wetter and wetter, hearing her groan my name through clenched teeth.

Her teeth...I remember our first night, when she--

"Mordred!" I gasp, falling onto her. 

"Hmm?" She whimpers.

"...bite me!"

It takes her only a second, then I feel her fangs set into my flesh...

And she bites down.

_ **HARD.** _

Everything goes white and I think I hear myself scream. But then I hear Mordred, my love screaming my own name.

I finally fall on top of her gasping, feeling warm crimson blood ooze down my shoulder.

We're both drenched in sweat and come and blood.

But I don't care. I feel like I could run a marathon and wrestle Heracles with one hand at the same time.

Mordred then laughs, a low, musical sound. 

"What's so funny?" I ask, kissing her neck.

"I think we may have made too much noise."

"So?" I murmur, burrowing my face into her warmth, sighing as she brings the blankets up around us.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to look anyone in the face tomorrow," she says, gently rubbing my back.

"Well, I'm not fucking them, I'm fucking you," I pout, making her laugh again.

"That you are." She then leans forward and kisses my forehead. "I love you, my queen."

"Hmm...I love you too," I say, falling asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to say hi!


End file.
